


Nothing Goes as Planned

by taoslefteyelid



Series: random drabbles that i'll probably never expand on [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief krisho, might give you a toothache, myeon blames himself, sm entertainment is a bitch, the taohun is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid
Summary: Junmyeon knows that Zitao has been sick.





	Nothing Goes as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 3 am while listening to Kiss You Goodbye by Wang Leehom, so just keep that in mind.
> 
> (there's a bit of angsty krisho in here, be careful about that)

Junmyeon knows that Zitao has been sick.

 

He sees it first in the way Zitao limps down the hallways, taking a second to lean against the wall when he thought no one was watching.

He sees it when Zitao stumbles and falls during dance practice, staying down a second longer than he should’ve.

He knows it for sure when he gets a call from Sehun in tears at three in the morning on a Tuesday night, barely coherent babbling telling him that Zitao had passed out.

 

So yes, Junmyeon knows that Zitao will be leaving before he even tells them.

 

When Zitao sits them all down and tiredly announces that he’s going to leave, Junmyeon just closes his eyes.

Bits and pieces of little memories flash through his head, bursts of color and sound and pain, and the weight of them pins itself to his chest, and for a moment, he can’t breathe.

Bumping his head against Yifan’s, punching Luhan playfully, ruffling Zitao’s hair.

Knocking Yifan over with a hug, throwing a blanket over Minseok and Luhan on the couch with a football game on in the background, Zitao stuttering his way through asking Sehun out as they both blush.

Yifan throwing his phone against the wall, Luhan waking up in a cold sweat and Sehun asleep in a chair next to Zitao’s hospital bed, hands entwined.

 

It’s happening again, and he can’t even do anything. Surely, he has a responsibility to stop this. To do something.   
He’s failed thrice now.

 

He opens his eyes, clenching his fists.

 

Baekhyun is crying into Yixing’s shoulder, Minseok is staring at the wall, and Chanyeol’s eyes are red.

He’s nudged by Jongdae shifting his arm to wipe away a tear from his face, and he sees Jongin doing the same. Kyungsoo sits in the corner like he wants to break something, and the room hangs on the precipice of absolute heartbreak and unadulterated rage.

 

Nobody blames Zitao of course. He’s been worked to the bone, and they all love him. All they want for him is the best.

 

When Zitao is finally done with his announcement, his glassy eyes search around the room. Some flicker of recognition crosses his face as his gaze falls on Sehun.

Zitao’s hand curls out into a “hold me” gesture, and Sehun, who’s been sitting there, staring at Zitao supportively, who looks like he’s not slept in days, who probably talked Zitao into leaving in the first place, grabs his hand, and silently guides him to their room.

 

Junmyeon watches them walk away, and for a second it’s him and Yifan walking to the dorm instead of Zitao and Sehun.

He remembers talking to Yifan, softly asking him to reconsider, silent tears slipping down his face, sobbing, shouting, the kiss they’d shared, tinged with sadness.

He ended up supporting Yifan, because that’s what you do for the people you love, but he knows the fighting is permanently seared into their collective memory.

He regrets it more than anything.

 

Sehun would never. Fight with Zitao over something like this, that is. The two of them trust each other to the ends of the Earth, and Sehun is probably the one who showed Zitao that he couldn’t go on like this.

The two of them, they’d been in love since they were kids.

It was mad, really, but you could see how they’d matured, see how head over heels they were in their eyes.

 

Junmyeon and Yifan could’ve been the same, but they’d always been so mixed up with contracts and legalities and work.

 

He sits there, not counting the hours that pass, thinking about love and responsibility and pain.

The members slowly filter out of the room, resigning themselves to ponder over what they’d just heard.

At some point, someone, maybe Minseok, shoves hot cocoa in his hands, and their trembling fingers brush across his.

 

He shakes himself out of his head, god knows how long later, and decides to go check on Zitao and Sehun. It’s his responsibility, after all.

He sets the cocoa down on the table, the cup having lost all heat eons ago and stumbles up to their room. Technically, he’s supposed to share the room with Sehun, but Zitao traded with him when Sehun and him first started dating.

 

Junmyeon is tired, and he doesn’t bother knocking, opening the door before he freezes.

Both of them are standing in the middle of the room, swaying.

 

They’re dancing, and Zitao has his hands on Sehun’s waist, and Sehun’s arms are flung over Zitao’s shoulders and there’s no proper music.

Sehun’s head is curled into Zitao’s neck, and he seems to be singing softly under his breath. They’re both crying, and they’re clinging to each other like they never want to let go.

Zitao presses a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder, his neck, his cheek, his forehead.

 

Junmyeon shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, tell me if you liked it in the comments!


End file.
